DP135
}} Beating the Bustle and Hustle! (Japanese: 全員参戦！ポケモンハッスル！！ Everybody Participate! Pokémon Hustle!!) is the 135th episode of the , and the 601st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 9, 2009 and in the United States on December 12, 2009. Blurb As our heroes continue their journey to Lilypad Town and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, a stopover in Greenstation Town reveals a competition called the "Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle," where trainers and their Pokémon compete on various challenging stages, and it's just about to start! Of course our heroes want to participate, but on this day the event is secretly being masterminded by none other than Team Rocket, who have two goals in mind: steal as many Pokémon as possible, and recruit a new Team Rocket member! But the last thing Team Rocket wants is for Ash and friends to get involved... but Ash and Dawn keep winning and moving on, stage after stage! Meanwhile, Team Rocket has their eyes on three gifted competitors in particular. What they don't know is that two of them are actually Pokémon thieves themselves, while the third is actually Officer Jenny in disguise and on the thieving duo's trail! Team Rocket thinks they've stolen all the competitors' Pokémon, but they wind up empty-handed. It turns out that the mysterious duo has stolen the Pokémon that Team Rocket thought they had! But when the duo refuses to join up with Jessie, James and Meowth, a huge battle ensues. But with the help of Officer Jenny, the duo is arrested, the Poké Balls are all safely returned, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off once again. Plot and are heading towards Lilypad Town, the site of 's next Pokémon Contest, when she sees a poster announcing that her favorite show, Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle, is holding auditions in Greenstation Town; the teams current location. She, Ash and decide to check the program out, however, unknown to them, the show is actually setting up a test for future Team Rocket members. As they go to sign up they see that and the Sinnoh Now crew have come to cover the event. Rhonda says that she is surprised that there is a Pokémon Hustle event going on as she had no notification of it. Ash and his friends are looking at all the people that have entered and attempt to say hi to a few. A girl with purple hair, a boy with blue hair and a lady with blue hair ignore them. They are surprised by the people's coldness around there. Team Rocket is happy with how many people are signing up until they see Ash and his friends. They make a plan to sabotage them in their events. Team Rocket announces to the participants that they are to put their Poké Balls in cubbyholes, and they will be transferred to the kitchen. Little do they know that it is actually a funnel, putting all their Poké Balls in a bag. The first event requires the Trainer to cross over two logs, one of which spins. The first person to try is a Trainer with his , who promptly falls in. Next is Ash and who make it across despite Team Rocket's interference. Then Dawn and manage to cross as well. Brock tries next but he and fall in, so does a Trainer and her . Then two talented Trainers named Crimson and Azure as well as a lady and her successfully cross. The second stage of the competition is revealed to be a challenge where the Trainer swings across the water from one platform to another trying not to fall off when they hit a big, spinning yellow tube. Ash tries first and just barely manages to cross, encountering trouble at the spinning tube. Dawn also manages to make it across along with Azure, Crimson and the lady with the Growlithe. Jessie, James and head over to check on the Poké Balls to find that they are gone. Ash finds them and accuses them of taking the Pokémon. All the Trainers begin to crowd around and Team Rocket take off their disguises and perform their motto. When the Trainers ask for their Pokémon back they inform them that they do not know where they are. Suddenly the lady from earlier rips off her disguise revealing that she is Officer Jenny. She points towards Azure and Crimson and says that they have stolen the Pokémon. Brock begins to flirt with her but Pikachu and Piplup drag him away. Team Rocket decides to help Azure and Crimson escape from the crowd and leads them up a tall ramp that has huge balls balanced at the top. The crowd of Trainers begins to follow them up the ramp. James pushes the balls off and takes out many of the Trainers except for Officer Jenny - who is shown jumping them - and Ash, Dawn, and Brock, who hang on the side. Team Rocket then leads them down a zip line. As Jenny, Ash, Dawn and Brock follow, they cut the zip line, causing the others to fall. Team Rocket then praises Azure and Crimson who are not the least impressed and say that they are a two person team. Crimson and Azure then send out their and and send Team Rocket flying backwards. Jenny sends out Growlithe who uses on Drowzee, getting everybody's Poké Balls back. Ash then sends out who uses on Drowzee and Zangoose. Jessie and James then send out but they are sent blasting off by Drowzee's . Growlithe then defeats Drowzee with and Pikachu defeats Zangoose with . Jenny then arrests both Azure and Crimson. Brock then again flirts with Officer Jenny but is taken off by . Jenny then leaves with Azure and Crimson, and then after saying good-byes Ash, Dawn, and Brock continue yet again on their way to Lilypad Town. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Sinnoh Now staff ** ** ** Cameraman ** Assistant * Azure * Crimson * s * Host Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Azure's) * (Crimson's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * This was the last episode to air before Arceus and the Jewel of Life debuted in Japanese theaters. * , , , and read the title card. * A new eyecatch featuring is shown. ** Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode, but he appears in the eyecatch though. * Pikachu and Piplup drag away when he starts to flirt with Officer Jenny, with Pikachu yanking on Brock's ear, as and Max did. * This is the only time that Jessie battles a and doesn't come out of its Poké Ball. * The dub returns to show new episodes in a 4:3 aspect ratio on standard definition yet again, after showing the previous two episodes in a 16:9 aspect ratio. This would continue until stopped their cropping practices sometime during the week prior to the initial dubbed airing of Sticking With Who You Know!. * Music from Destiny Deoxys, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used in this episode. * James breaks the fourth wall in this episode. * Ash yelling as he swings on a rope is likely a reference to . Errors * During one scene, the end of 's tail is the same color as his body. * When is about to Brock in the dub, its Japanese voice can be heard. DP135 error.png|The coloring error Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 135 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Das Diebes-Duo es:EP604 fr:DP135 ja:DP編第135話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第133集